


True Faith [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Tru Calling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tru meets a vacationing slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Faith [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728) by [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu). 



Length: 2:22:07  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/true%20faith.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  



End file.
